The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers for carrying objects, such as construction materials, debris, or other materials over a distance or over uneven terrain.
Problems with existing devices, such as the five gallon bucket are that a user typically loads less in a five gallon bucket and has to carry by hands; the user cannot load as much in the bucket, which results in many back-and-forth trips. In addition, it is often difficult for the user to carry the bucket for very long distances, particularly over rough or uneven terrain, such as stadium steps, or construction sites, without resting.
Also if using as a litter bucket, these are typically fitted with a liner which needs to be emptied and replaced when they are full, adding to the costs of use and unreliability of dragging or hauling a plastic trash bag. More expensive alternatives, such as a 32 gallon trash can on wheels, are limited to level areas and are not conducive to steps and other sites with uneven terrain.
As can be seen, there is a need for a man portable receptacle that permits an operator to carry items, hands free, even when hauling or carry heavy items up and down steps or ladders or other uneven terrain.